vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
For Whom the Bell Tolls
For Whom the Bell Tolls is the fourth episode of the Fifth Season and the ninety-third of the series. Summary REMEMBRANCE DAY - While Mystic Falls observes its traditional Remembrance Day to honor the dead, and try to help through a confusing time, a task that ends up taking Elena on an emotional journey of her own. A worried tries to figure out the reason behind his mysterious blackouts, and makes an effort to get to know Jesse better. makes a startling confession that hits Damon hard. Finally Dr. Maxfield puts a plan in motion that will change everything. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan/Gregor * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse Guest Cast *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield Co-Starring *Amanda Powell as Waitress Quotes Trivia *Antagonist: Wes Maxfield *Silas, Nadia and Katherine do not appear. This is the first episode in Season Five to not feature them. *Stefan is drawn to Elena despite having no memories of his life, his friends, or his family. *Both Elena and Damon try to remind Stefan of who he is in their own ways. *Elena tries to help Stefan regain his memories by re-enacting the first time they met, and taking him to Wickery Bridge, which leads to awkwardness when Stefan misreads the signs. *Stefan has to re-learn how to be a vampire, and though he has no memories of being turned or of his experiences as a vampire, he still has an insatiable, Ripper-like hunger for human blood that he must re-learn how to control. *Matt grows increasingly worried about his recent black-outs, and enlists Jeremy's help him get answers from Bonnie about why he's losing time. *Jeremy finally reveals Bonnie's death. A memorial is held for her in the woods, which Jeremy, Damon, Elena, Caroline, Matt and Tyler all attend. * We learn from Damon that he and Stefan's mother died from consumption, which is an archaic name for the slow-killing disease tuberculosis. *Tyler made his reappearance after an absence of seven episodes. *This is the first episode of the season to feature (physically) all 8 main cast members. Continuity *Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie and Jesse were last seen in True Lies. *Tyler was last seen in Pictures of You. **His voice was last heard in I Know What You Did Last Summer. *Zach Salvatore was mentioned by Damon. He was last seen in You're Undead to Me and was last mentioned in Memorial. *Giuseppe Salvatore was mentioned by Damon. He was last seen during flashbacks in Blood Brothers. *Damon mentioned his and Stefan's mother. She was last mentioned in Season One's, Blood Brothers. *Jenna Sommers was mentioned by Elena. She was last seen during flashbacks in Season Three's The Departed''and was last mentioned in Stand By Me. *Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were both mentioned by Elena. They were last seen during flashbacks in The Departed. Miranda was last seen in ''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes. *John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming were both mentioned by Elena. John was last seen in Season Two's The Last Day ''and was last mentioned in ''Stand By Me. Isobel was last seen in Know Thy Enemy. *Alaric Saltzman was mentioned by Elena. He was last seen in Graduation. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *The title may allude to 's 1940 of the same name and 1943 starring and Ingrid Bergman. **Hemingway's work itself derived its title from 's Meditation XVII: "...any man's death diminishes me, because I am involved in mankind, and therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee." *'' '' is also a song by , from the album . *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' is the name of the season 1 finale of Pretty Little Liars. *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' is also name of the season 2 episode 50 of The Kids from Room 402 Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x04 Promo 'For Whom the Bell Tolls' (HD)|Short promo The Vampire Diaries - For Whom the Bell Tolls Preview|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries 5x04 Webclip - For Whom the Bell Tolls|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x04 Webclip 2 - For Whom the Bell Tolls HD|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash For Whom the Bell Tolls-0|Rehash Pictures 5x041.jpg 5x042.jpg 5x043.jpg 5x044.jpg 5x045.jpg 5x046.jpg 5x047.jpg Season_five_5x4.jpg Elena TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Caroline TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Jesse TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Caroline 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Stefan TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Damon TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Stefan 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Damon 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Salvatores TVD 5x04.png|Stefan and Damon Stefan 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Damon 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Elena 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 4 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Bonnie TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Bonnie 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Bonnie 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Bonnie 4 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy 4 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Bonnie 5 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy 5 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Jeremy 6 TVD 5x04.jpg Bonnie 6 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Matt TVD 5x04.jpg|Matt Matt 2 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 7 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Matt 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Matt Matt 4 TVD 5x04.jpg Matt 5 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Damon 4 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Elena 4 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Delena TVD 5x04.jpg|Delena Elena 5 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Damon 5 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Stefan 5 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Damon 6 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Stefan 6 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Stefan 7 TVD 5x04.jpg Stefan 8 TVD 5x04.jpg Salvatores 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan and Damon Damon 7 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Stefan 9 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Stefan 10 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 6 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 11 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Elena 7 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 12 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Elena 8 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Damon 8 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Jeremy 8 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Damon 9 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Elena 9 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 13 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Tumblr mv7y7yJwzx1rl53x2o5 250.gif Tumblr mv7yz5dfNs1slkkbuo3 400.png Tumblr mv7ysyxaqz1rjhkfqo1 250.gif Tumblr mv7mun3rAB1suzojzo1 250.gif Elena 10 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 14 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Elena 11 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 15 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Elena 12 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 16 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Stefan 17 TVD 5x04.jpg Delena 504.png Delenaemotional.gif Elena 13 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Elena 14 TVD 5x04.jpg Stefan 18 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Stefan 19 TVD 5x04.jpg Caroline 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Caroline 4 TVD 5x04.jpg Caroline and Jesse TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesoline Jesse 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Caroline 5 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Jesse 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Caroline 6 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Jesoline Kiss TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesoline kiss Caroline 7 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Bonnie 7 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy 9 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Damon 10 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Jeremy 10 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Damon 11 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Damon 12 TVD 5x04.jpg Damon 13 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 15 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stelena TVD 5x04.jpg|Stelena Elena 16 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 20 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Stefan 21 TVD 5x04.jpg Stelena 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stelena Stelena 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stelena Stefan 22 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Elena 17 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Matt 6 TVD 5x04.jpg|Matt Matt 7 TVD 5x04.jpg Matt-Gregor TVD 5x04.jpg|Gregor inside Matt Matt 8 TVD 5x04.jpg|Matt Damon 14 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Elena 18 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 23 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Caroline 8 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Caroline 9 TVD 5x04.jpg Jesse 4 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Caroline 10 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Jesse 5 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Stefan bites Jesse TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan bites Jesse Stefan 24 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Jesse 6 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Jesse 7 TVD 5x04.jpg Stefan 25 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Stefan 26 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Matt 9 TVD 5x04.jpg|Matt Jeremy 11 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Stefan 27 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Caroline 11 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Stefan 28 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Elena 19 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 29 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Elena 20 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Caroline 12 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Caroline 13 TVD 5x04.jpg Stefan 30 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Damon 15 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Caroline and Matt TVD 5x04.jpg|Matt and Caroline Elena 21 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Jeremy 12 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Caroline 14 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Elena and Caroline TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jeremy 13 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Bonnie 8 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Matt 10 TVD 5x04.jpg|Matt Elena 22 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Caroline 15 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Bonnie 9 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Caroline 16 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Tyler TVD 5x04.jpg|Tyler Forwood TVD 5x04.jpg|Forwood Bonnie 10 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Wes TVD 5x04.jpg|Wes Jesse 8 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Jesse 9 TVD 5x04.jpg Jesse 10 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Wes 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Wes Jesse 11 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Jesse 12 TVD 5x04.jpg Wes 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Wes Jesse flatlines TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse flatlines BXd3 7BCQAAbi8W.jpg References *Title See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters